


Into Silence

by Delkerono



Series: Fate Bound [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birth of a villian, Gen, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Prologue, Regret, Silent dragon, world reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delkerono/pseuds/Delkerono
Summary: This Post Birthright pre Fatebound story tells of a forgotten hero who silenced the world and reset it. It is also the story of one of the most twisted villains, and how she fell into madness. The story of this villain is the beginning, the beginning of a massive story unveiled once the Silence finds two worlds... Two interesting worlds that bound one person with two brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this prologue! You can find another work with the headcanons explaining some things in this story, such as Ophelia being alive along with other Conquest kids. Other than that, this story is the beginning of two massive lore built worlds, both of great importance. I'm very anxious to post this and please comment and tell me what you think! Thank you for giving me a chance!

Regret.  
The silver haired princess was sitting on top of a hill thinking, Silvia looked blankly into the sky. The path she took was full of regret, how did this even happen. That fateful day, she chose to side with Hoshido to fight the man she called father. At first, she was happy with the choice she made, it was justified in her mind, little did she know that the path she chose would be full of death and despair. The first death was of her own retainer, Kaze, he had sacrificed himself for her. She felt guilty of taking him away from Orochi, his wife, and even more guilty about taking him away from his own twin brother, Saizo. The camp was quiet and somber until Felicia joined and worked hard to bring smiles to everyone. That bright and happy spirit Felicia had was broken when her sister, Flora, committed suicide to stop King Garon from being able to do anything to the Ice Tribe. It took Sakura and Silvia a while to get morale back up, both hoped that was the end of the carnage, and for a while, it worked. Many people married and had their children in the Deeprealms, this included Silvia who married Subaki, Sakura's retainer. They had two wonderful children, a boy, and a girl, named Kana and Caeldori respectively. The future looked bright, or so everyone thought. During the raid on the castle, Lilith, a dear friend to everyone in the army, was killed saving Silvia. During the battle, Silvia could only hug her dead friend and cry while others protected her. What happened in the next few battles just broke Silvia, with the deaths of Elise and Xander in front of her eyes. Silvia stayed in the Astral Plane with her army for days on end, unwilling to battle. It took everyone to get their leader back from the daze she was in. They were able to beat Garon, but Azura's life was taken by the music she sang, leaving Silas to take care of Shigure and Sophie. The army returned to Hoshido to take a small break before Ryoma's coronation into kingship.

 

Silvia left in the night without an explanation the night of the celebration, and no one really knew she left until morning when a panicked Subaki told Sakura that Silvia was missing. It took days for retainers of both Hoshido and Nohr to find her, they were all quite baffled. Silvia was looking into the abyss that was the Bottomless Canyon when they had found her. Subaki got off his pegasus and ran over to her, smiling softly,"Princess! I'm glad I found you!" Silvia looked over to Subaki, her eyes were dulled but she smiled, "Hey, sorry for running off, there was too much going on in Hoshido." Subaki hugged his wife smiling. Kagero noticed the small difference in Silvia's demeanor and appearance. Kagero looked around to see if anyone else noticed it too, Saizo and Ophelia looked like they noticed too. The retainers went to their respective kingdoms, Subaki helping Silvia back to Hoshido. Kagero and Saizo told the royal siblings of Silvia's change, unknowing this would pit the older siblings against the younger siblings. Silvia secluded herself to the library and read all the books, coming out for food and sleep, she allowed Kana to give her comfort. This went on for days. Unbeknownst to her, a split has been made between the Hoshidan siblings. She read ancient tomes looking for something, an emblem that she saw on the walls of the cavern, it looked nothing like the emblems of Nohr and Hoshido. It was weird, she felt like she had seen it before, but from where was the question. Kana looked around the library and picked out a few books, running over to Silvia and put them down, sitting down,"Mama? Could you read me these books?" Silvia looked at the books and smiled, grabbing one and opening it.

 

Back in Nohr, Ophelia was walking around and thinking about what she saw at the bottomless canyon. Silvia's eyes were draconic and dull, even her hair started to have blue tips. She remembered her father mention stories of a great dragon who was suffering, and how one of his blood was alive. The story was if this dragon was not stopped, all would fall into ruin. Ophelia ran to Leo and bowed, "The chosen heroine arrives milord! I have come to a realization and I must go to Hoshido to warn of the impending danger." Leo looked at Ophelia, raising an eyebrow,"What is this impending danger you speak of Ophelia?" "If not stopped soon, it could lead to the destruction of both Hoshido and Nohr. I would not be this restless if nothing was wrong milord." Leo thought for a minute, it was true, Ophelia's intuition was usually spot on. Niles looked at Leo and spoke,"Milord, if she leaves, I'm the only retainer here." Leo chuckled, "That is not entirely true, my wife is good at defending as well as Forrest's retainers. We'll be fine without Ophelia for a few days, you may go warn them, have a safe trip." Ophelia bowed and ran off to pack her things, and set off to Hoshido. It would be a few days trip on foot, she could ask for a horse, but she didn't want to be rude. To her surprise, Forrest was waiting outside the gates with a horse, "Father told me you might need a horse, Ophelia." Ophelia smiled and took the horse by the reins, thanking Forrest, she rode in the dark. Ophelia reached her mother's house in Hoshido by morning, she knocked on the door, saying, "Mother! I have arrived from Nohr with a premonition." Soliel opened the door, "Ophelia! It's good to see you, here, I'll take your horse." She took the horse's reins and took him to the nearest stable while Ophelia walked in and closed the door. 

 

It was noon by the time Ophelia was inside the castle talking to Orochi, thanks to Camilla setting up a meeting so quickly. Ophelia finished telling Orochi her findings when Saizo, Kana, and Caeldori rushed in, all were kind of in shock. Ophelia looked at them then heard the shouting, looking out of the door, Ryoma and Takumi were shouting and arguing about whether Silvia should stay or not. Ophelia stood up and walked to the door, listening to the conversation with Kana and Saizo. "Brother, she attacked her own husband and an innocent civilian today! Silvia is not getting better!" Takumi exclaimed. "She is getting better! She was just startled because there were so many people and they were just trying to help her!" Ryoma rebutted. Screaming could be heard across the hall, Camilla sighed, hugging Caeldori, "The arguments have been getting worse as days go on. I wish they would stop and spend time finding out what is actually happening..." Ophelia looked back to her mother and walked over, looking at Caeldori, "Do you know where your mother is?" "She's in the library, she only comes out for food and sleep, and rarely to talk to us." Ophelia nodded, pulling out a book her father had given her before he vanished, it was one of many but she felt this book would help her understand what was happening. Camilla stood up and looked to Saizo, "Shall we go to the library to see how Silvia is today?" Saizo nodded, gesturing few to come. The walk to the library was quiet except for the squabbling of Ryoma and Takumi who were following, Saizo sighed, he had enough of the arguments and the family getting the retainers into this mess. Kana knocked on the door,"Mama! I'm here with some friends!" There was no answer after 5 minutes, the bickering was the only noise. 

 

There was banging on the door when Silvia finished reading a book by an unknown author, she was about to read another when she heard muffled shouting and the lock being fiddled with, most likely it was Saizo using lockpicking tools. She walked over to the door and opened it, watching the argument turn into a squabble, Silvia looked up to see Camilla and Ophelia. She smiled softly and walked over, "What brings you here Ophelia?" She looked up into Silvia's red draconic eyes and smiled,"I'm here to do some research, my divine fortune telling told me we are on a path that leads to two fates. I intend to do research with some tomes the legend Odin Dark gave me for safekeeping." "Huh..." Silvia looked around, staring at Ryoma and Takumi, she glared and growled at them to shut up. Both brothers watched with fear in their eyes as she left the group in front of the library, their squabbles halted, Ophelia opened her book to a page and read it, walking into the library. Camilla watched her daughter as she researched like no other. "Saizo!" Ryoma asked. Saizo cringed but looked to his lord, "Yes milord?" He was hoping Ryoma would not pull him into this siding mess, to his surprise, Ryoma only wanted him to follow Silvia to make sure if she did attack anyone, he would be there to protect them. Saizo swiftly left before any questions were asked, Takumi sighed and walked off. Camilla walked off to the kitchen with Kana and Caeldori to make and drink tea, leaving Ryoma in his thoughts with Orochi. Ryoma looked to Orochi and asked, "Where do you stand on this Orochi?" Orochi watched Ryoma's eyes to see if there was any hidden intention but there was none. He was sincerely curious, Orochi sighed,"I'm not choosing a side, I feel like there's something missing. Key information if you will." Ryoma thought about this, keeping this view in the back in of the mind. 

 

Silvia was walking around town, she knew Saizo was following her. The looks on the townpeople's faces were split, some worried and some angered, she didn't care if they whispered rumors. She had no answers to her questions, which was frustrating and annoying. Her mind was clouded and she looked around, everyone looked like they were mocking her. It sucked, it really sucked. She must have lunged at someone because Saizo came out of the shadows and grabbed her arm. He apologized to the person and looked at Silvia, who was glaring and calling him names. "You need to calm down Silvia." He said sternly. "You don't know what I'm going through Saizo." She hissed, baring her fang-like teeth at him. Saizo just raised his eyebrow and picked her up, walking back to the castle, "Lord Ryoma was right to send me to tail you." Silvia got furious and called him unpleasant names all the way back, having a tantrum. Saizo got back to the castle garden within the gates when Silvia freed herself from his tight grip, baring her teeth at him and growling. Ophelia was walking through the gardens when she saw Saizo and Silvia arguing, she walked closer to hear what they were arguing about. She heard insults come from Silvia's mouth, but mostly stupid ninja, what was after that was interesting. Ophelia could only hear bits and parts but what she heard made it sound like a lover's quarrel.  
"Gods! I wish I could turn back time and hit myself for sizing you up so quickly!" Silvia yelled in frustration.  
Saizo looked shocked, "What?"  
"You and your dumb face need to learn how to read a girl's emotions!" Siliva yelled, running away.  


 

Ophelia took her book out and flipped a few pages, to a page that talks about the history of an unknown dragon. The insanity of the dragon was caused by regret and fury, the parallels between this tome and Silvia's transformation confirmed Ophelia's suspicions, Silvia was transforming into a dragon of an unknown world. Her gasp must have been audible because Saizo looked over to the tree she was behind and exclaimed, "Who's there?!" Ophelia came out from behind the tree, closing her tome, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop Saizo, but I'm curious, what was the conversation you and Lady Siliva were having?" Saizo thought about the conversation, it was a ton of insults at himself, but the tone of her voice was sad as if she had a regret. The last interaction seemed strange too, did Silvia repress feelings for him when she helped him and Hinoka get together? He looked down to the ground deep in thought. Ophelia opened her tome and read deeper asking Saizo questions, she knew Silvia was looking for answers. Saizo looked over to her, "So why are you asking these questions, Ophelia?" Ophelia glanced at Saizo, he wasn't in the room when she was explaining, but he was also the retainer of the king of Hoshido. "My father gave me tons of tomes talking of an unknown world before he disappeared. It seems there is a curse placed on those who speak its name and talk of it." Ophelia smiled softly, "I must be going now, Mother was going to eat dinner with me." She closed her book and skipped off to find her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the Prologue! Thank you for wating so long!

Camilla was in the castle, talking to some guards, asking them to keep watch of Silvia, who ran in and was mumbling something about stupid ninjas. Ophelia came running as soon as the guards left, leaving Camilla and herself. "Mother, I'm here, shall we engage in our eating arrangements?" Ophelia smiled, holding her tome to her chest. "Of course sweetie, while we're eating, do you mind if I ask about your tomes?" Camilla asked while walking to the dining hall of the castle. Ophelia looked at her mother and blinked, "Sure, but I am not sure if you'll be able to read it. The language is foreign to Hoshido and Nohr. Father said those who are bound to the Fell can read it." Camilla smiled, "I'm sure Odin would be proud of you Ophelia, and I shall take my chances." The blue-haired mercenary and the bright red haired outlaw came rushing over. "Hey there Ophelia!" Soliel grinned, hugging her sorceress friend. Nina walked over, smiling softly, standing by the side of Camilla. Ophelia smiled, "By dawn's accent! Soliel, it's good to be here." "Come on, It's almost time for dinner you two," Nina said, walking with Camilla. The two of them followed, chatting about various things. Ophelia saw Kana walking in the same direction, along with Jakob and Felicia. Jakob and Felicia were bickering while Kana was silent, things must have been tough on him, Ophelia thought. They all entered the dining hall and sat down, chatting amongst themselves. Ophelia put the book on the table and opened it for Camilla to see, to her eye it was unreadable, but for Ophelia's eyes, it was pristine and clean. Camilla struggled, trying to read it, she sighed, "It seems I'm not bound to the Fell." Ophelia chuckled softly, "It is alright Mother, the Fell is the pain and screams of the damned, from what Father told me." Soliel looked at the book, getting a confused look.

 

"Is something the matter Soliel?" Ophelia asked quizzingly. "I..." Soliel paused, she was expecting to be unable to read it, but it was clear as day. "I can read this... Does that mean I'm bound to this Fell?" Soliel asked, wondering if her suffering on new moons had anything to do with it. Ophelia nodded, "Yes! The Fell is a curse placed on those who were under the rule of a great dragon. Some say they hear and feel the pain of the dead. But it grants us the knowledge of ancients!" Siliva was across from the talking girls, just listening in, knowledge of the ancients? She looked down at her food, she wasn't hungry, she hadn't been hungry for days. She just felt empty and regret, the only bright thing in her life was her son. She took a bite of food, she knew Kana would worry if she didn't eat. She wanted answers more than anything in this world. She didn't care if she'd have to destroy both kingdoms to get her answers, she wanted answers to her pain. Nothing mattered more than answers, she shook her head. Her thoughts weren't things she'd think, she was better than this. Listening to the girl's conversations, she felt something clicked in her mind. "There's an event that could happen called the Silence, apparently, if the dragon becomes mad enough, they can reset the world. Their being of existence leaves the realm and becomes powerful enough to change fate." "They become a god basically?" "Not exactly, godlike fits the situation more." The Silence, it sounded just like the event the voice in her mind told her about. She listened in more, she was closer to the answers she wanted, those books Ophelia mentioned had her answers. She was sure of it, she began to eat more, knowing answers were around.

 

Kana was eating next to his mother and Caeldori, watching his mother. He watched her emotions go from neutral to smiling and eating. He was glad his mother was smiling and eating, days before, he'd bring food only for it to go to waste. He wondered what made his mother change, it happened so quickly, one day his mother was a happy bright person, the next she was a negative angry person. She'd never be violent around her two children, but she started distancing herself from Caeldori and Subaki. She started to lunge at people like they mocked her, she'd growl at anyone and bare her fangs, this was not the mother he knew. Kana was happy his mom was slowly recovering, maybe it was a particularly big raincloud in her mind, Kana knew she suffered emotionally from the deaths she faced. Kana watched as his mother finished all her food and excused herself, heading towards her room, she had a glint in her eye. Kana finished his food quickly to see his mother to bed, thanking everyone and running to catch up with her. Kana followed her and watched her, she had a serious undertone, but she seemed happy for the first time in a while. She opened her bedroom door and went to the bed, Kana closed the door and ran to Camilla. The purple haired beauty was just about to go home for the night when Kana hugged her, "Auntie Camilla! Mama is asleep, Mama is actually asleep!" he smiled. Camilla smiled, patting his head, "That's good, I'm glad she's getting rest." Ophelia looked at the little boy, tilting her head, "Mother, who is this?" Camilla looked at her daughter and smiled softly, "Right, you haven't met Kana." The red-haired boy grinned and introduced himself, "I'm Kana, Silvia's son, and Caeldori's little brother!" Ophelia smiled, patting Kana's head, "I am Ophelia Dusk, the daughter of Princess Camilla and the legendary Odin Dark." Kana looked in awe and looked at Camilla, "I have a niece?" Camilla nodded, "You have a huge family, I've told you about Forrest, but never had the time to tell you about Ophelia." The boy smiled, stretching and looking outside, "Are you all on your way out?" Camilla smiled, "Do you want to join us for the night?" Kanna nodded, running off to go tell his father.

 

Camilla waited as Kana came back with a little bag, grinning, "Papa let me come! He knows I'll be safe with you and your retainers." Camilla smiled, walking to her house with everyone, she was glad the Hoshidan family trusted her. She offered to hold his things, which Kana gave her his things and used his dragon stone to change into a dragon. He was smaller than his mother in dragon form but he was happy, jumping around. Ophelia watched in amazement, she tugged Soliel's sleeve, "Kana can turn into a dragon as well?" "Yeah, during events the royal family held, Silvia and Kana used to let children on their backs and walked around. Kanna loved those days because he could be a dragon for long periods of time." Camilla smiled, watching the happy dragon trot around. Ophelia opened her tome and read a passage she couldn't quite understand. The passage said there were old songs used to seal the ancient dragon, but only a few were able to do the rite. The rest of the passage was intangible to Ophelia. She sighed and shrugged, closing the book, she felt it was important but couldn't figure out why. Kana transformed back into his human form and opened the door for the ladies, smiling a goofy smile. They all went in, thanking Kana, Ophelia was the last one in and held the door for Kana who skipped in, "Thank you!" Ophelia smiled, closing the door, it had been a while since she had seen her mother and her retainers. She looked at the tome and put it down next to her, gesturing Nina, Soliel, and Kana over. "Has anyone told you of the old legend of the Ventalis Canyon? It's an old Nohrian tale of a dragon powerful enough to rip land away from its original spot." Soliel and Nina looked at each other than back, Kana looked excited. "Oh oh! There's a Hoshidan tale of Aquarius Pond, something about a door to another world. It mentions something about a dragon too! I've always loved dragons." Ophelia smiled, coughing and getting Kana's attention. "Once, long long ago, there were three kingdoms, Hoshido, Nohr, and what is presumed to be Ventalis..." Kana listened and looked at Ophelia's tome, out of curiosity, he opened the book and looked at the pages. There was a song of silence and betrayal in it, he began to read it. "Know the sadness of betrayal and wrath..." Ophelia started, however, Kana sang, "Will thou not believe the punishment? Wrath breaks through all hope. All that is left, silent despair." The girls looked at Kana who was reading the tome. Ophelia raised an eyebrow, "Why does that fit with the song? The rest of the song was never found." Kana tilted his head, "It's in this book, right here. I'm surprised you can't read it." He turned the book to show a muddled page of the book. The girls looked at the pages then back to Kana, Camilla had come in to check on them and brought snacks. 

 

Silvia's room was empty, she had escaped through the window, running to Camilla's house in the night. Her eyes looked more draconic than ever and large wings and tail formed out of water. She was changing as the voice grew louder and louder, taunting her. She peeked into the room from the window, using magic she never thought she would have. She used water to pick a few books and levitated them to her, running off without a trace. She knew where she was heading, the bottomless canyon was full of answers, she just wasn't looking hard enough. She spread her wings and flew over the town, laughing maniacally. The town was covered in strangely invisible feathers that made whatever touched it stop moving. Things started to fall apart in Hoshido, then Nohr, everyone awake was scrambling to figure out what was going on. Silvia sat on a rock in the Bottomless Canyon, reading the book and finally getting answers she wanted. It was the discovery of Silvia and some of Ophelia's tomes missing did the people of Hoshido and Nohr think to check the Bottomless Canyon. Both kingdoms ran to meet each other on each side of a draconic like woman, her hair was blue to red, her eyes draconic, and her laugher pierced the sky. "What knowledge~ What power~! I never knew my descendants had this kind of power~! This land is full of regret and anger, betrayal and wrath... I shall cover it in Silence and blood~!" Ryoma and Takumi lifted their divine weapons, along with Camilla and Leo holding theirs, Ophelia looked around. She spotted the books then the feathers, the picture was clicking in her mind. The world was being reset and they were watching it happen. Silvia laughed maniacally and spread her feathers, going through a portal, it closing behind her. She looked around, it was black but there were many spheres, the one she came from faded out of existence and reappeared, her world was gone. The new world that replaced it looked like it had static. She flew away from it, never looking back. There were so many other worlds that seemed fun to play with, but two worlds with string like rings around them interested her. She looked into it, one girl in two different worlds, interesting. It seemed she was faintly bound with two familliar faces. "Saizo... and Kaze... Well~ These worlds seem fun to mess with~" Silvia strengthed the bonds of the string like rings and laughed, watching the worlds.


End file.
